


For Shock Value

by scionofthelongproject



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Shockplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, idk what else to tag man just know that i am a paragon of sin, razor blade play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/pseuds/scionofthelongproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhira Miller is a very, very stupid man.</p><p>And a very, very fucked man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Shock Value

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatkindoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/gifts).



All in all, training DD was quite a nice break from training humans. Ocelot thanked Boss in his head every day for it, but never to his face; keeping appearances had been Ocelot's homework since he was young. There was something about training animals that Ocelot relished. Whether it was his namesake or because of a deep affinity for animals, all he cared about was the time spent doing it.

DD was a fine specimen, after all. The wolf in him was stubborn, and phantom leg spasms were still a daily symptom of DD rebelling against Ocelot’s command of attack with a stun knife once in awhile. Despite that, Ocelot had to admit that DD was also quite cunning, and a definite team player.

There had been more than one instance where he watched a few joint operations in the lunchroom, namely DD providing a distraction and Quiet swiping knives and personal effects without a bat of an eyelash. After she reached whatever goal she had in mind, she’d grab the left strap of her bikini, snapping it against her skin and disappearing. DD would run off, distraction no longer needed.

A nip in his side told him DD had countered his flip with an effective technique, and he shrugged the wolfdog off of him. “That was pretty good.” He ran his hand through DD’s fur, scratching behind the dog’s ears to reaffirm praise for the bite. “This time, I will be coming at you head on, so do not back down.” He pointed to his right shoulder, the extra padding he had put on a knight’s shield against canine teeth. “You will be aiming for her-“

“Talking to your dog again?”

Ocelot turned his head in a graceful manner, cocking his eyebrow. “Hello, Kazuhira.”

He was leaning against the doorjamb, his coat wrapped around him like a shield, protecting him from Ocelot’s scrutiny. It’d been an ongoing debate between the two of them: whether prosthetics were Miller’s best choice. The debate would start and stop like gunfire. Countless stories were afloat in Mother Base of their screaming matches during meetings and lunch.  

“I hate it when you stare.”

“Sorry,” Ocelot mumbled, rubbing around DD’s neck. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. “It’s just I still think-”

“That I should get the prosthetics, I know.”

Ocelot rolled his neck around, shrugging. In truth, his reasons were selfish; there were times where Ocelot would lay there, craving the feeling of Kaz holding him with both arms, or wanting the rush of watching Miller ride him from top. Such feelings were a luxury to express, though, and he responded with a curt “Well, you’d be more useful, at the least.”

The words ruffled Kaz the wrong way, and he stood as tall as he could, frown on his face. “Well, I was going to give you a present, but since you’re being so rude today…”

“A present?” Well now, this was a surprise. Kaz was never gracious enough to bring him gifts of any kind; the most he would get from time to time would be a door full of smirking Miller, seduction radiating off of his body. Suspicion ebbed into Ocelot’s consciousness and he dipped his shoulder back, ready for anything that Kaz would do. “What kind of present?”

It should’ve probably worried him more when Kaz got this big grin plastered onto his face. He pulled out a long strap of leather, wires trailing up and down the material. “Here, I picked it up when we went to shore.” He carried it over to Ocelot, pulling out something boxy. “This goes with it.”

Ocelot stared at the present before looking up, completely emotionless. “A shock collar.”

“Yeah, I thought it would help your training with your dog.”

Holding the collar with both hands, Ocelot turned it over and hummed. “Thank you for your generosity, Miller.” He tucked it into his pants pocket and slipped the remote into his vest. “I’ll have to consult Snake on his training and see if this is a desired change in regimen.”

* * *

 

His throat felt scratchier than when he had been kept in the Middle East and, oh, this did not feel comfortable at all. He reached to scratch and was met with rough leather, panic flaring in his bloodstream.

“You’re not going to get it off.”

Kaz flew up from his bed with wide, furious eyes to find Ocelot, who was lazing about on his vanity like a damned cat.

"What the hell, Adamska?" Kaz hissed with venom. His hand flew to his neck, and painful shocks flooded his system, a scream rushing out of his throat in reaction.

"Nuh-uh. No touching." Ocelot hopped off the dresser in his usual fluid manner and moved over towards Kaz. "And before you go complaining, Boss himself signed off on this. You're not getting out of this that easily."

“Boss signed off on this? Really?” He looked at Ocelot like he’d said world peace had been achieved. “And why would he do that? What’s the point to this stupid little game of yours?”

Ocelot’s predatory smile was, by far, the scariest yet thrilling thing Miller had experienced.

“Because we both agreed that a change in regimen was needed.”

Kaz heard the click and before he could reach to grab the remote, another emittance of painful volts stopped him. He could tell that the amount had been turned down; the pain was lesser than it was before, but that didn’t stop him from groaning at it. His nerves tingled, and a strange euphoria swept through his body.  _ Oh, no. No, he wasn’t going to let Ocelot get the best of him. He wasn’t going to get off to this. _

“No, Ocelot. This is where I leave. I’m not doing this. I’m finding a sharp knife, I’m cutting this off, then I’m going to forget this happened.” Kaz shoved Ocelot aside, grabbing his crutch from the side of the bed and heading for the door.

“Snake’s suffered through more.”

Kazuhira stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Ocelot, who was back to sitting on the vanity but instead looking heavily disappointed. A spark of guilt wormed its way into Kaz’s conscience before he tried to squish it. “I’m not him.”

And with that, he left Ocelot to his thoughts.

* * *

 

A week passed, and Ocelot was nowhere to be found. Miller noticed his duties change from less training and more KP; perhaps Boss was knowledgeable of what had happened? It didn’t matter either way; Kaz just kept telling himself that as long as Ocelot was gone, his problems were gone.

Yet, there was still a sliver of him that wanted to fix this. He’d kept the wiring intact when he’d cut the collar off, leaving a piece of bridge he could salvage from this disaster if he wanted to, . There’d been one night that he dared to look at it again, even hold it. After five minutes, he’d been too flushed to continue to think about it without doing something about the tight pressure in his pants.

The first touch of his cock had sent a ripple of shame throughout him, and he’d bitten down on the collar in an attempt to shove it away. The first stroke had him moaning in relief, and all care was abandoned as he slowly thrusted into his hand, searching for that long sought after high.

He tried thinking of any woman he could; busty, skinny, plump, it didn’t matter to him as long as it got him his ecstasy. But his thoughts flickered to and fro, and he quickly pumped his hand down with renewed fervor as his mind drifted to an encounter from a few weeks ago. Him being pinned to his office chair with Ocelot’s lips on his, a gloved hand caressing his cock and Snake banging on the door, asking Kaz why he missed the meeting an hour ago. A small part of his brain tried to shake off the thought off, but the need and want was too powerful, and with a small cry of two names, he came all over his stomach and chest. Shame came back tenfold, and he wiped away any evidence of his lack of judgement.

* * *

 

Somehow, Ocelot’s last week had training DD how to steal Kaz’s crutch away from him, and only fast thinking and two Diamond Dogs had saved him from a spill into the ocean, and as Miller limped to his cabin, he muttered obscenities and cursed the day that Revolver Ocelot was ever born.

The door swung open, and both the bane of Miller's existence and Boss were sitting there, waiting for Miller’s arrival with an unsettling silence. Before either of them could speak up, Kaz took the chance. “I almost took a dive into the sea today. If that ever happens again, I’m sending DD on a one-way trip with EVA.”

The two looked at each other, then to Miller, then to each other again, as if they were deciding a course of action. Another minute passed before Snake spoke up. “I’m not too happy with the discourse between the two of you lately. It’s affecting staff morale a great deal, and that’s even with Quiet out and about the base.”

Kaz rolled his eyes at the mention of the woman. “I don’t want to hear about her; not now, not when I feel like I’m teamed up on.” He shrugged off half of his coat and waved the pair off when they stood to help him with the other side with a gruff “I’ve got it.” With a toss of his coat to the side, he limped over to his bed and sat down, scrubbing his face with his hand. “I don’t understand why this couldn’t take place in a more-”

The rest of his words, along with his breath, rushed out of him as he was pinned to the mattress, Snake close to his face; the proximity was akin to being near a grenade. A blush crept across Kazuhira’s face, and he turned his head to avoid the deep stare, only to see Ocelot’s playful smirk and his hands full of the shock collar. A bit of color difference caught his eye and his face went from a burgundy to a full white.

_ Oh no, he found it. _

“So, Kazuhira…” Ocelot stepped closer and dangled the leather strip between Snake and Miller’s faces. “Tell me why there’s cum on my new shock collar.”

Snake’s right brow raised in interest. “Couldn’t wait to try it out?”

Ocelot leaned against Snake’s back and hummed, twirling the leather in his hands. “I don’t understand why he had to be so impatient and couldn’t wait for us.”

Confusion was swept away by realization as Kaz gaped at them, but he tried to back out of it. “Us? ...Us? What us? There’s no us.”

Snake moved to the head of the bed, pulling Kaz against his chest and holding him in his lap, nuzzling into blonde hair as he took off Kaz’s sunglasses. “There could be.”

“All you have to do is trust us, Kazuhira.” Ocelot pulled a glove off with his teeth, looking as sinful as he ever could be.

At that moment, Kaz felt that, as true as it could be, he was making a deal with the devil.

_ Maybe he has a helper,  _ Kaz mused as Ocelot traced his lips with his thumb, and he responded by swiping his tongue against the pad.

“Tease,” Snake hummed in his ear, setting the sunglasses down on the nightstand with his flesh hand like they were a sacred treasure.  “So what's it going to be, Kaz?" His hand met his other at the hem of the bottom of Kaz's shirt, tracing the skin underneath.

"I don't-this is a bit sudden."

"Then stop thinking," Ocelot purred as he met Snake's hands with his own, tracing the small trail of hair to the button of the slacks. "Just go with it, Kazuhira." He undid the button and bent his head to catch the zipper, pulling slowly with his teeth as his eyes met Kaz's with a look that was enough to sentence a man to Hell.

"F-fine." Kaz shifted his leg for comfort, and nodded once in finality. "I'll try this fucked up idea of yours, Adamska."

To Miller's surprise, Ocelot started chuckling. "Who said it was my idea?"

Kaz snapped his head to look at Snake, but only got a glimpse of his smirk before his chin was grabbed and his lips were taken by Ocelot's. The kiss was playful, and Kaz felt Ocelot's tongue dab at his bottom lip, asking for an invitation in. He gave him the slightest room available, which was enough for Ocelot to work his way in and memorize every cell he could.

Cold metal brushed against his rib, and the shiver that went through his body and opened his mouth was taken advantage by Ocelot, and all Kaz could taste was clove and vanilla, an addicting flavor Kaz knew would be his eventual downfall. Ocelot shifted back and Kaz bit his lip to hold back a disappointed sigh.

"Snake, his shirt." Quick hands pulled Kaz's slacks off, and they were discarded to the floor along with his dress shirt at the same time. "Much better."

Kaz shivered again, left only with his boxers for warmth. "If you're going to do something," he mumbled. "Do it now."

Teeth latched onto his neck, and Kaz whined softly as Snake sucked and nibbled at the spot under his neck. The mattress shifted and Kaz opened his eyes to find Ocelot rummaging around in Kaz's business desk, before pulling out the sewing kit Kaz had stashed away.

There was a small commotion outside and Ocelot turned to look at Snake. "Stay silent." He snuck his way to the door and checked the eyehole, groaning in near silence as he looked. "It's Huey."

"He's supposed to be in his lab, not allowed up here," Miller hissed, and a knock sounded from the door, and Kaz groaned in annoyance. "What is it?"

"It's me. I just wanted to show you the progress I've made on a prosthetic for Snake. I'd show him but I can't seem to find him. If you don’t want to look at it, just tell me where I could find him."

Kaz squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, sounding as tired as he could. "I'm trying to rest, Emmerich. Now go before I have you searching for Snake in the waters."

Breaths held hard as they listened to Huey's leg supports move down the hall and fade away after what felt like forever. A sigh of relief slipped from Kaz and he relaxed into Snake's lap, or at least tried to until he felt the swell of Snake's hardened cock against his back. The sensation made him laugh, and when he knew both pairs of eyes were on him, he asked Snake "After nine years, you still have that exhibitionism in you?"

"Well, I don't know about Ocelot, but I like to imagine Huey walking in..."

Metal fingers pinched Kaz's nipple, causing him to gasp and squirm under Ocelot's predator-like watch.

"...seeing you all debauched..."

Snake's flesh hand went for the other nipple and Kaz bucked his hips.

"...and seeing your leaking cock making a mess all over."

As if on cue, Ocelot cupped Kaz through his boxers, and Kaz couldn’t stop from moaning and arching his back, bucking his hips up into the bare hand. “Pl-please, Adamska.”

Ocelot hushed him and motioned his thumb to the space beside him. “Snake, off. Don’t want you getting rebound from this.”

The mattress shifted from under them, and Snake rolled from out under Kaz, and then it was just him left on the bunkpad. "Rebound from what?" He questioned, defenses thrown up again. He watched as Ocelot straightened the shock collar out and noticed a silver bit at the end-oh, a safety pin.

Ocelot grinned at Kaz’s dumbstruck expression and bent to fasten the collar around Kaz’s neck. Kaz swallowed, feeling his Adam’s apple ride against the black box on the strap. “Are you going to be good?” Ocelot questioned, and all Kaz could hear in his voice was that an interrogation was coming, painful or otherwise.

All Kaz could do was nod, and in response, his blood filled with electricity that surged and spiked throughout his entire network of veins that caused his breath to hitch.

“That’s ‘yes, sir’ to you.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Ocelot turned on his heel and unfastened a clip on Snake’s sneaking suit. “If you are wondering why we’re doing this, it is because animal cruelty is not tolerated at Mother Base.” He unfastened another and, as if by magic, the whole harness system fell to the ground. “Neither I or Snake appreciate that you bought the collar, but we will make sure that it is put to good use.” 

Ocelot bent to adjust his boots, and only then did Kaz notice the silver spurs fastened to the back of Ocelot's tacky cowboy boots. They were new, he was sure of it. He'd only ever seen bronze metal decorated the hideous leather. He stared only for a few seconds before Ocelot’s hand slid up towards the thigh and Kaz knew he’d been caught staring. 

“Don’t worry, these don’t bite as much as that collar.” 

Another shock spiraled through Kaz’s veins, and his head lolled back to stare at the ceiling. Strangled whines slipped from his lips, and a bare-chested Snake bent to take Kaz’s lips for himself. Snake’s tongue snuck into Kaz’s mouth and the lingering taste that Ocelot had left was overwritten by a light cherry flavor that had hints of synthetic aftertaste. Something cold brushed against his leg, causing him to jump in alarm as a slick metal finger slid into him. Hushes fell against his lips, seduction flowing through the kisses as Snake slowly thrusted his finger. Everything was hot, too hot, and Kaz let out a pitiful noise as Snake pulled away. Something sharp bit at his shin, and he craned his head to look at Ocelot in nothing but his boots, one of which had a spur digging into Kaz’s leg. They met each other’s eyes, and Ocelot winked before reaching and flicking a switch.

The shock was less than what the previous ones had been, but the duration was longer, and it ramped up Miller’s need drastically. His voice was lost to him, and he couldn’t form any sounds besides needy whines and ragged breaths. The room was heavy with the smell of sex, so heavy Kaz could almost feel it collecting on his tongue. The last shot of electricity died out and all he could do was beg for release, but all begging stopped when a cold metal hand wrapped around his dick and squeezed firmly. 

“You’re not coming until we say you come.” Ocelot moved his leg and walked around to grab Kaz’s chin to make eye contact. “Got it?” 

“Yes, s-sir.” 

Kaz flicked his eyes towards Snake as he positioned himself between Kaz’s knees and slowly pressed his dick against him. Miller closed his eyes, moaning lowly before Ocelot shoved his cock in his mouth in one thrust. He felt Snake’s other hand dig into his hips, blunt nails scraping against skin, and Kazuhira moaned around the thick length between his lips. 

Ocelot’s hand threaded itself through Kaz’s hair and gripped firmly, hips slowly thrusting into Kaz’s open mouth. “Good boy,” He grunted, tracing a finger down Kaz’s cheek. “You look so nice with your pretty little mouth open for me, don’t you?”

“He looks very nice,” Snake grunted as he slid fully in, squeezing Kaz’s hip tighter. “Feels real nice, too.” 

Affirmations of praise transformed into little vines of pleasure, and Kaz arched his back, further thrusting himself on both of his lovers. They both groaned and sped up their thrusts, become more sloppy and desperate. As hard as he tried to pump his hips, Snake’s grip on Miller’s cock was too tight, and he whined in neediness. 

The grin that formed on Ocelot’s face filled Miller with fear, and as Ocelot pulled a razor blade from one of his pockets, the fear turned into manic excitement. Within a second, Ocelot slashed a line across Kaz’s chest and he screamed around the cock in his mouth. With one hand holding the razor to the side of his neck, Ocelot grabbed Kaz’s neck and squeezed, letting out a muffled grunt as he came into Kaz’s mouth, cum leaking out from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. 

“Ocelot,” Snake groaned, hips faltering in their slams. “Not gonna last much longer.”

“Let him,” Ocelot rasped, bending to swirl his tongue in Kaz’s cum-filled mouth. 

Letting go of his tortured cock, Snake gripped both of Miller’s hips and thrusted into him with great force, and he stifled a moan as he filled Kaz’s ass. The feeling of being filled made Kaz see stars and space and the galaxies, and his muffled scream filled Ocelot’s mouth as he came on both his and Snake’s chest. 

“Good boy,” Ocelot whispered, running his hand through Kaz’s hair. As Kaz calmed, both of Ocelot and Snake cuddled up against both sides of him. Sleep overtook the exhausted commander of Mother Base, and he fell asleep too fast for him to catch the sly grins Snake and Ocelot gave each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what the fuck do you want me to say man


End file.
